For The Last One
by garekinclong
Summary: Pertanyaan terakhir yang diucapkan dengan serius. Oleh Hasebe Yutaka, teruntuk Yamagami Lucy. /Drabble. HasebexLucy. Note dan warning di dalam.


**[ For The Last One ]**

I don't own **Servant x Service**, but this fic is mine.

**Note/warning: **Maybe OOC, fluff, HasebexLucy, drabble, bahasa campur, idk again.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Nee_, _nee_, Lucy. Jadilah pacar—"

"Tidak akan."

Hari ini, entah yang ke-berapa kalinya, kalimat pintaan yang sama terus keluar melalui mulut pemilik marga Hasebe. Dan entah yang ke-berapa kalinya, Lucy, dengan santai, menolak.

Berapa kalipun Lucy menolak, Hasebe takkan menyerah.

Lama kelamaan gendang telinga Lucy pecah hanya karena mendengar kalimat yang sama.

Sekarang, ketika dimana kedua insan tersebut hanya benar-benar berdua di suatu ruang istirahat, Hasebe terus menerus memojokkan Lucy. Menghujam dengan pintaan yang sebenarnya simpel diucapkan, namun, yah. Si penerima ucapan sangat keberatan.

"Lucy~ Jadil—**UGH**!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, Hasebe! Tidak akan!"

Mungkin, Hasebe Yutaka perlu dihadapi dengan sedikit kekerasan. Seperti melempar buku yang ujungnya mengenai dengan telak jidat mulusnya. Atau kalau bisa, Lucy perlu memborong buku-buku pengetahuan kesukaannya. Selain untuk dibaca, ada kegunaan lain rupanya.

Untuk menimbun manusia autis jenius (Lucy sedikit emoh untuk menyebutnya) di dalam lautan buku, bernama Hasebe. Mungkin dapat didramatisir dengan kobaran api.

Baiklah. Lucy bukan pembunuh berencana.

"Sayang sekali," Hasebe bangkit dengan memar di jidat, mencoba memijit pelan meski perih. "Aku takkan menyerah." Ujarnya yakin disertai senyum seringai—bukan berarti senyum yang _iya-iya_.

"Hasebe. Aku sedang sibuk memindai data, jadi..."

"Akan kubantu."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Lucy bertekad takkan lagi menghiraukan apapun setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hasebe. _Ahoge_-nya berputar terus menerus, tanda kefokusannya pada objek yang dikerjakan.

Apapun kalimat konyol yang mengudara, itu bukan urusan Lucy.

"Lucy, ada saus di pipimu."

Lucy—dengan spontan—memegang pipinya, layaknya penderita paranoid. Meraba-raba setiap inci kulitnya, harap-harap saus yang dikatakan Hasebe tercolek dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak dari pipinya.

Beberapa kali jari-jemarinya meraba, tak ada satupun saus yang didapatkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Cengiran tidak bersalah dari Hasebe adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang tak disukai Lucy. Maka, dengan segera, ditaboknya pipi kenyal pemuda tersebut, menggunakan apapun-itu-yang-penting-tebal-dan-manjur-buat-bikin-orang-kelabakan.

"B-Berhentilah bercanda!" Pipi Lucy diselimuti semburat merah. Bukan, bukan karena malu-malu kucing, tapi malu-maluin banget karena bisa banget jadi korban dari oknum penipu ulung bernama Hasebe.

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau kemari? Jangan bilang tidak ada kerjaan."

Hasebe meraba pelan pipi hasil siksaan calon pacar—bukan, baru gebetan. "Tentu saja ada."

Lucy menyipitkan matanya. "Hah? Memang apa kerjaanmu?"

"Membuatmu jatuh hati kepadaku."

"Mati saja sana."

Kemudian Lucy melanjutkan garapannya dengan menggembungkan sebelah pipi, dan _ahoge_ yang maju-mundur seperti baling-baling bambu.

"Lucy,"

"Diamlah. Dan jangan panggil aku 'Lucy'."

Hasebe memutar otaknya. Niat jahatnya kembali timbul; mengerjai Lucy. Mungkin sekarang sudah hobinya untuk mengibuli anak inosen, contohnya Lucy.

"_Jaa_, Kimiko."

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, tersentak. "H-Hasebe! Kau—!"

"Atau Akie, Airi, Shiori, Rinne, Yoshiho, Ayano, Tomika, Chitose, Sanae, Mikiko, Ichika? Lebih manis yang mana?"

"Gaah—Terserahmu saja!"

Lucy mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali menggarap dengan tampang kucel. Ia lelah menghadapi makhluk biadab yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya, panggilan 'Lucy' lebih manis. Seperti pemilik namanya."

Oke. Kini seluruh tubuh Lucy memanas. Pipinya lebih memerah dari yang tadi.

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Merilekskan kepenatan (yang sebenarnya hanya salah tingkah biasa), dan meredakan semburat merah. Lucy sudah dalam kondisi normal. Mari lanjutkan pekerjaan.

Daripada menghadapi orang kurang kerjaan. Dan kurang ajar.

Sayangnya, kalian melupakan Hasebe dan pemikiran jahilnya yang tak kunjung reda. Hanya ini saja? Sungguh kurang!

"_Nee_, _nee_, Lucy, apa artinya '_I Love You_'?"

Lucy menghentikkan guratan pulpennya sejenak. "Umm... Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

**Blush**.

Apa yang diharapkan Hasebe terjadi. Lucy dengan pipi semerah apel, tergagap, dua detik yang lalu baru saja tersadar jika sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan betmen.

"A-A-A—Apa..."

Hasebe memiringkan kepala, menenggelamkan dagunya ke tangan yang menyilang di atas meja. Memandang seakan-akan mendiskreditkan Lucy. Padahal iya.

"_Gotcha_. Lucy kena lagi~"

"M-Mou, Hasebe!"

Hasebe tertawa girang. Lepas, sangat menyukai waktu-waktu disaat ia menghabiskannya bersama Lucy.

Ia takkan bermain-main lagi. Segera sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Lucy menatap bingung. Apa ia akan terkena jebakan betmen lagi? Kalau iya, tumpukan buku siap menimbunimu, Hasebe.

Tapi sepertinya bukan candaan semacam tadi.

Terlihat dari cara Hasebe memandangnya. Lekat, nanar, serius.

"Lucy," Jeda beberapa saat, "...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

**BRAK!**

"HA-SE-BE! Kucari cari kemana saja dan kini kau sedang menggoda Yamagami-san!? Kembali ke tempat kerja!"

Ichimiya, senior yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Hasebe amat meyayangkannya.

"S-_Senpai_!"

Ichimiya mendekati Hasebe, ganas. Tangan kekarnya menarik kerah Hasebe paksa. Dan yang ditarik kerahnya meronta-ronta supaya diperlakukan lebih baik.

Ichimiya tidak mau tahu. Apapun caranya, ia tetap akan menyeret Hasebe kembali bekerja.

"Ha-Hasebe!"

Sebelum Hasebe benar-benar lenyap sosoknya dari ruangan istirahat tersebut, kedua manik cokelatnya menangkap jawaban Lucy.

Tubuh Hasebe kaku, melemas ketika diseret. Pipinya bersemu merah.

'_Ya, aku mau._'

* * *

**a/n:** DRABBLE KAMPRET AAAAAAAA GUE GILAGILAGILAGILAGILA

mamamia kampretos. Maaf kesalahan teknis, authornya lagi falling in love beneran. Jadi... kebawa suasana.

Sebenernya ada hal berhubungan sama 3 bulan. Itu alasan yang sebenernya.

Bukan. Authornya nggak lagi hamil.

Dan maaf gue agak nggak ngikutin servant x service tapi cuma nonton animenya. Kalo ga IC, maaf sekali lagi.

Terima kasih telah membaca! Fic ini dibuat dengan perasaan galau yang berarti. (Lho, orang galau bikin fic romansa? Bukan angst? Jadi authornya lagi galau atau nyerosok comberan?)

(Biarkan itu menjadi misteri. Jangan pedulikan kegajean gue.)

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
